The Gathering
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: A new prince is to be unveiled, and the resident prince and princess have issued an open invitation to all kingdoms - and beyond... MATURE THEMES and SLIGHT LANGUAGE.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on properties/characters and/or versions of, owned by Disney, as well as characters owned by other companies. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is partly a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3. **IMPORTANT:** There are some elements in this story some might find questionable or even bizarre. Some of them I do or do not necessarily agree with myself. Please just remember this is FICTION and FICTION ONLY._

 _4\. In conjunction with the above, there are some canon divergences her and there. So you could consider this abit of a "crackfic", if you wish._

* * *

PART 1

It was not like Lumiere to be worried.

Well, _worried_ would not be the right word. More like... nervous.

No, still too much. Anxious? No, not that either...

Concerned? Sacrebleu, no! _Far_ too far.

Maybe Lumiere should be more worried/nervous/anxious/concerned about being _indecisive_.

Before the valet could ponder the matter further, he heard the familiar mutterings signalling the presence of the majordomo. "Lumiere!" cried Cogsworth, dashing upto him. "Lumiere, the first of the guests has arrived!"

Well, this was it. No more time to, well, _concern_ himself with how he felt. With the first guests here, the grand unveiling was only a matter of hours. And it would be a grand unveiling indeed. After all, none of them thought this day would ever come.

This was the day the Prince - their master - and the beautiful Princess were presenting their firstborn to the world.

"Do you know who exactly?" the former candlestick asked.

"How should I know?" snapped Cogsworth. "I think the lady is a Gy... _Romani_ , but... look, I wasn't in charge of the guest list. You _know_ how many people the Master and Mistress invited. Why, they practically held an _open_ invitation to everyone... even seemingly from other worlds! Have you _seen_ some of the people invited?"

Despite the tension, Lumiere chuckled. "You're just freaked out at the security the Mistress hired."

"They're mostly animals, Lumiere! Beasts - _literally_!"

Raising a brow, the valet smirked. "I wouldn't let the Master hear you say that word in that tone."

Bristling at Lumiere's nonchelance, Cogsworth let it go. "That's not all. Some of the guests are just plain _odd_ , Lumiere. It's like they're from different times and places entirely. Or just... backwards. Take the Claytons, for example. They apparently live in a blasted _jungle_! With monkeys!"

Now Lumiere was trying to stifle a laugh. Trust Cogsworth's crankiness to bring him out of his own reverie.

"Then there's the entertainment we've ordered. Like that magic box that shows drawings coming to life. Which can be controlled! And what kind of a name is 'Ralph' anyway?"

"Calm yourself, Cogsworth. We have planned everything down to the last detail. Everything will be perfect. Just perfect." Lumiere put a hand over his cantankerous friend's shoulder, much easier now without the danger of setting him on fire. "Just perfect."

The former clock just glared at him. "Oh my... you're worried too!""

Lumiere blinked. "Come again?"

"I didn't believe Plumette when she said you were worried," Cogsworth stressed, more to himself. "Didn't _want_ to. But she was right!"

Now Lumiere was confused. "Cogsworth, what _are_ you talking about?"

To that, Cogsworth folded his arms in irritation. "Your wife saw how I was running around like arms were still spinning on my face, and she told me, like it would actually _calm me down_ , that you were just as frazzled as I!"

"Cogsworth, I assure you... "

"I saw it too, but hoped I was just imagining it," the majordomo continued. "But you're about as convincing as the Master trying to be nice during trade negotiations."

Lumiere should have known. Obviously his desperation to make sure this grand day was "just perfect" was clear as day to Fifi - his petname for his beloved Plumette - but he really _should_ have known Cogsworth saw it also. Though the two rarely acted like it, the truth was they were the best of friends. The years spent under the curse brought the entire household together.

Well, apart from the Prince himself, obviously. It took a village inventor's beautiful daughter to crack _his_ shell.

Sighing, Lumiere dropped the facade. "You're right, mon ami. I _am_ anxious." At least he picked a word. "I want this day to go as smooth as you do. We all do. That is why we cannot give into... " Great. _Another_ conundrum. OK... panic? Fear? Terror... ?

Fortunately, the sound of footsteps broke Lumiere's latest word crisis. Both he and Cogsworth looked in the direction of the sound to see their guest-turned-mistress heading up the corridor towards them. "Lumiere, Cogsworth - I was beginning to worry." Her smile was wide and genuine, almost dispelling any discontent the two servants had.

"Lady Belle," began the former candlestick, bowing out of habit. "Is everything alright? Where is Mrs. Potts?" Everyone knew the cook was currently serving double duty as the Princess' personal aide. Belle only gave birth a week ago, after all.

"She's tending to little Adam," Belle answered warmly. "I just wanted to see you before the guests started arriving."

Cogsworth started stammering. "Um, well, actually, Your Highness... the first _have_ arrived." He braced himself for the scolding he was sure to receive for not informing her immedi...

"Oh, that's wonderful!" beamed Belle, clapping her hands in joy. "Tell me, was it the doctor?"

Of course she would not scold him. She was not her husband. "Um, I'm not sure, my lady," said the majordomo apologetically. "I shall find out at once."

"Please do, Cogsworth. If it _is_ him, he'll be here with his partner." Her smile actually seemed to widen. "She's with child herself, so they must be given the best accommodation while they're here."

"I have personally made sure they receive the finest guest room, Your Highness," said Lumiere. "But I shall doublecheck."

Belle frowned. "I'm sure there's no need for that, Lumiere. You've done such a wonderful job preparing everything... _all_ of you have."

"Our humblest thank yous, my lady," said Cogsworth reverently. In a way, the entire palace was in love with her. Not difficult, obviously. "Now please, is there anything else we can do? Forgive us, but you seemed rather eager when you approached." Despite the two servants' conversation not two minutes ago, their first thoughts always went to Belle's welfare and how they could serve her _more_.

"Oh, yes, well... " Belle placed a hand on each of the two men's shoulders. "I have a request. Actually, more a royal order."

They both blinked. A _royal order_? That was unlike...

"I order you both to _relax_ ," came Belle's next words. "You've done such a wonderful job for today. But I shouldn't have to _tell_ you that. Trust in yourselves. So I'm ordering you to relax and enjoy the day. You've surpassed your own high standards to ensure the young prince will be welcomed by all of our neighbours, and those beyond. This is your day as much as it is mine and my husband's. Everything will be perfect. Trust in that." She then gave a playful wink. "Order received?"

Blushing, both men nodded. "Yes, Your Highness," they said in unison.

Belle nodded approvingly. "Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must go to my son again. I've already gone too long without seeing him." She put a hand to her chin. "Did that sound too possessive? Should I be worried about that?"

"As you said, my lady, there's nothing to be worried about." Lumiere smiled sincerely.

"Quite right!" Belle almost squealed. "Again, please send the doctor to me as soon as he arrives." A momentary bite of her lip. "I'll see you later, gentlemen. Enjoy the day!" She turned to head back the way she came, then paused and looked over her shoulder at them. "And please stop with that 'majesty' and 'my lady' nonsense. You know I hate that." Giving another wink, she left as quickly as her still-sore body allowed.

Once alone again, Lumiere felt his earlier tension gone. Trust the flawless Princess to have that effect. "See, I told you, Cogsworth. Everything _will_ be just perfect."

Surprisingly, the former clock just sighed. "Perhaps. At least it puts our own worries into perspective."

"What does that mean?" Lumiere quizzed.

"You didn't see it, did you?"

"See what?"

Sighing again, Cogsworth looked almost sad. "My friend, she and the Master are about to present their child to every kingdom in the land, and lands beyond. A child we both know is... " He fell silent.

Lumiere shook his head. "Cogsworth, surely you don't think... "

Cogsworth looked back down the corridor where the Princess disappeared down. "She's more scared than the rest of us put together... "

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on properties/characters and/or versions of, owned by Disney, as well as characters owned by other companies. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is partly a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3. **IMPORTANT:** There are some elements in this story some might find questionable or even bizarre. Some of them I do or do not necessarily agree with myself. Please just remember this is FICTION and FICTION ONLY._

 _4\. In conjunction with the above, there are some canon divergences her and there. So you could consider this abit of a "crackfic", if you wish._

* * *

PART 2

"Hurry up, Wendy, you're slowing us down!"

Wendy Darling frowned as she and her companions descended from the sky. Below them coming "up" fast were the opening gates of the castle grounds. Even from their great height, thousands of people could be seen waiting to get in. "We're not going to miss it, Peter!" she cried out to the rapidly-retreating form of her boyfriend.

Typically, he paid her no heed. Instead Peter just dived down faster, following the little pixie leading them to the party. Wendy could not even make out Tinker Bell in the distance, though considering the fairy was less than six inches tall, that was understandable.

Finally, after what seemed forever, Wendy landed softly on the grassed ground. There was a sheer wall of people infront of her. It would take ages to actually get into the grounds.

But of course, Peter was never one for waiting. Having landed a full minute before Wendy, he and Tink were already making their way through the mess of Humanity... not that everyone present were actually Human, now Wendy noticed. Was that a fox with a bow-and-arrow?!

Regardless, Peter and Tink had gone on ahead, not even waiting for her. The fairy flew over the heads of the people waiting to get in, pixie dust trailing behind her, while Pan was completely absorbed into the crowd. Wendy groaned as she could almost hear the boy pushing and shoving his way to the front.

It was things like this that only made things even clearer to Wendy, as to what she had to make a decision on...

Sighing in resignation, the sixteen-year-old shuffled into the crowd, moving slowly forward every few minutes. By the time she _finally_ got through the gates, she gazed up at the castle ahead. It was truly astonishing; like something from the stories her mother would read her before bed, back when she was just a little girl.

Of course, she was not a little girl anymore. Hence her recent... _issues_ with Peter.

She spied her friends standing impatiently a few yards away, both with their arms crossed over their chests. "What took you so long, girl?" asked the boy, Tink hovering never more than a foot away from him.

"I was waiting and queuing like a polite person, Peter," replied Wendy. "Not just barging my way in. Really, can't you just calm down sometimes?"

" _Pfft_ ," was her boyfriend's reply, blowing his fringe in irritation. "We haven't got time to wait, Wendy."

"That's right," Tink chimed in. Hearing the fairy talk was still odd to Wendy. "We want to see the new prince."

Wendy's face twisted. "Haven't got time... ? You have all the time in the world! You never age!" Inwardly, her guts churned; once more her conflicting feelings made themselves known.

And she was rapidly running _out_ of time where she could avoid them.

"Fine, you stay here," said Tink, before turning to the ageless boy. "C'mon, Pete - we can fly right on upto the balcony and see the new baby!" Peter nodded eagerly.

Wendy blinked. "What? Are you crazy?"

"It'll be fun!" Typical Pan, once more.

Now her jaw clenched. "No."

Peter's brow furrowed. " _No_?"

" _No_. We're not going to ruin this for the prince and princess. This is _their_ day, not ours." Wendy stopped short of saying _not yours_. "Please, Peter," she said, her tone softening. "Just wait. For me." Not the best phrasing, but luckily it flew right over the green-garbed boy.

"OK," he sighed, walking upto her. "Sorry. I know I can get pretty fidgety. I'm just so excited, is all!"

Tink flew to them, looking down ashamedly. "I'm sorry, too."

Her anger abating, Wendy nodded. "I understand. I'm exited myself, but we have to be respectful of other people. Alright?" Great, now she was talking like their _mother_. Wendy needed a distraction, something...

As if on cue, she spotted someone among the sea of people, and smiled. Fancy seeing _her_ here. "Alice!"

A girl turned her head at Wendy's call, and quirked a brow upon seeing her. It seemed the girl was as surprised to see Wendy as Wendy was seeing her. As Wendy, Peter and Tink approached her, Wendy mused on the girl.

Alice was a couple of years older than Wendy, and certainly different compared to when they first met her. Infact, Wendy often wondered what happened to the formerly innocent-looking girl. Over time, the freshfaced Alice was slowly replaced with a far more sullen young woman. Gone was the flowing gold hair, now dyed jet black and flat. The rosy cheeks gave way to pale skin, almost like Alice was a ghost. Though the iconic blue and white dress remained, it was now tattered and ragged, as if she never wore anything else. And Wendy could never understand what the horseshoe necklace was about.

And that was not even mentioning the _knife_ Alice now brandished... though at least it seemed the castle guards confiscated it today.

Yes, Alice changed _alot_ over the past couple of years - though enough time was past, Wendy was now somewhat used to her current look. "It's nice to see you, Wendy," the girl said, rather distractedly.

"It's great to see you too," the Darling teenager replied. "I trust you got the same invitation we did?"

"Invitation?" Alice seemed confused. She then widened her eyes. "Oh, yes, the invitation! Yes, the open invitation that went around every land? Yes yes, there was one waiting for me in the Hat Shop." Alice's trips to Wonderland were commonplace now, hence Wendy, Peter and the others in their little group often encountering her. After all, Neverland and Wonderland were almost neighbours, just off the yellow-bricked junction to Oz. "No one else was able to come, however."

Peter frowned. "So you're alone? Join us, we'll have a great time." Despite Wendy's current, though internal, dilemma with Pan, she still warmed at his desire to include their friend.

Alice smiled slightly. "That's very kind, but I _am_ with someone." Again, as if on cue, another young woman appeared at Alice's side. She looked older still, probably early 20s, with shoulder-length dark hair, and dressed in a blue dress with white corset. A corset which showed, frankly, a _scandalous_ amount of chest. The girl had a cleavage one could ski down! "This is my girlfriend," Alice declared, taking her companion's hand in hers.

Wendy's eyes nearly bulged. _Girlfriend_? How unconventional! But who was she to judge? She was, after all, in love with a perpetually-young boy, and... oh dear, was that _so_ wrong thought of that way. Pushing such thoughts away for now, Wendy smiled warmly at the new arrival. "Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," said Alice's partner. She returned the smile, though Wendy noticed it looked slightly... forced. "My name is... " Her words were cut off when her eyes caught sight of something, and an excited gasp escaped from deep within her. "It's him - it's really _him_!"

Wendy, Pan, Tinker and Alice all turned to see a couple walking down from the castle entrance hand-in-hand - clearly, they must have arrived very early to already be exiting the royal home. The woman was wearing loose gowns and jewellery, and carrying a noticable baby bump; while her companion was a...

"Quasimodo!" Alice's girlfriend shrieked. "He's such an inspiration to me! Can we go see them, Alice - _please_?"

Alice smiled lovingly. "Of course, sweetie. Sorry, guys - we'll talk later, I promise." With that, the young woman was dragged away by her enthusiastic girlfriend, leaving Wendy, Peter and Tink somewhat dumbfounded...

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on properties/characters and/or versions of, owned by Disney, as well as characters owned by other companies. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is partly a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3. **IMPORTANT:** There are some elements in this story some might find questionable or even bizarre. Some of them I do or do not necessarily agree with myself. Please just remember this is FICTION and FICTION ONLY._

 _4\. In conjunction with the above, there are some canon divergences her and there. So you could consider this abit of a "crackfic", if you wish._

* * *

PART 3

"Yes, this very tinteresting, I _mean_ interesting!"

Normally, Belle would find such stuttering cute, but now was not one of those times. For the person having trouble with his words - repeatedly - was currently inspecting her firstborn. "Is that a good 'interesting' or a... ?" She could not finish.

The dwarf looked up from inspecting the infant and again spluttered out a sentence. "Oh, no, no no, Your Majesty! I mean, I mean, er, _yes_ , yes it's a _very_ good interesting! I've never seen anything like your son, but in a _good_ way!"

Belle eased slightly, but Cogsworth, standing a few feet away, merely humphed, his arms crossed. "Are you sure you're a doctor?"

"Yes, of course I ham, I mean am!" the visitor retorted. "They don't call me 'Doc' for nothing! Why, over the years all of my friends have had ailments at one time or another - some more often than others - and I've helped them out everytime! Coal inhalation, pickaxe penetration, even cope, I mean soap ingestion!" The dwarf puffed out his chest and grinned wide. "I'm the best doctor this side of the diamond mines!"

"Uh-huh." Cogsworth seemed unimpressed. "And your credentials?"

"Credentials?" asked Doc incredulously. "I just listed them."

" _Proof_ , man!" snapped the former clock. "Papers, doctorates, certificates!"

Before Doc could respond - which if he did, would be an admission he did not know what two of those three things were - Belle interjected. "I'm sure that you're more than qualified to help us, Doctor. It's why I asked for you in the first place. I wouldn't just trust anyone with the inspection of my son."

At that, Doc went all like-one-of-his-friends. Stuttering once more, he held the back of his hand. "Well, I er, um, well, that's very, heh, very kind of you, Your Highness."

Cogsworth rolled his eyes. "Lady Belle, we could've got a _real_ docto... "

"Cogsworth, please!" It was very, _very_ rare the Princess raised her voice to an aide - a sign the importance of the day was starting to get to her. Taking a moment to calm herself, while Cogsworth wilted in guilt, Belle continued. "Queen Aurora and Princess Ariel recommended you, Doctor, and that's good enough for me."

Doc again gave an uncharacteristic blush, while Cogsworth gave a _characteristic_ frown. "Who?"

Before Belle could acknowledge the majordomo's hushed question, a scream erupted from the Princess' lap. A particularly deep scream for a baby. "Aw, it seems someone wants a little more attention," Doc soothed. He then carried on with his inspection. "Like I was saying, Your Highness, your doy, I mean boy is very interesting. How old did you say he was?" When he was answered with "a week", the dwarf stared in wonder. "Remarkable. I've never known teeth to grow so soon. Or hair. Or... "

Suddenly, there was another interruption, this time with the door to the room opening so strong it nearly snapped off the hinges. A small figure came dashing in, almost tripping over itself to get closer and sporting a huge, childlike smile.

Cogsworth's jaw dropped. "Intruders! Where's that blasted security?! Guar... !"

"Wait, wait, it's OK!" shrieked Doc. "It's a friend of mine! One of my larty, I mean party!" With those words, both Cogsworth and Belle recognised the interloper was a dwarf like Doc... and he was not alone. Behind him came bounding a third little person, as portly as the physician.

"Dopey, I told you not to go in there!" the third dwarf gasped as he hurried in. The evidently-named Dopey simply ignored him, clearly intent on getting a good view of the baby.

And then a fourth intruder appeared in the doorway. Cogsworth wanted to mutter something derogatory, but the words failed to form as he saw a beautiful young woman, skin white as snow, with a half-eaten apple in one hand and noticable tummy being supported by the other. "Happy, please control him. We can't disturb... _oh_." At the sight of Belle, Cogsworth and Doc, the woman looked crushed. "Oh, _gosh_ , I'm so, _so_ sorry!"

Given the circumstances, Belle might have been angry. But she never could be at the glorious sight of a woman with child. "It's fine, come in," she said, ignoring Cogsworth's grumbling. "Mrs. White, isn't it?"

"Oh, no, no 'Mrs'. Just call me Snow. It's an honour to meet you, Your Highness."

The Princess smirked. "Just call me Belle." The two then shared a chuckle at the paraphrasing.

"Oh, he's _adorable_!" squealed Snow as her attention turned to the little bundle in Belle's lap "You must be so proud."

Belle paused, then smiled warmly. "I am. My husband and I couldn't be happier."

"Where is the Prince, if you don't mind me asking?" It seemed every sentence of the mother-to-be was said in a sing-song giggle.

Now Belle laughed. "He doesn't like to see little Adam under scrutiny. He can get rather... beastly if he sees people poke and prod him. That's why he's attending to other matters and Cogsworth is here instead."

"Thanks for that, my lady... " came a mumble from the side.

"I hope your room is to your liking?" Belle asked Snow, ignoring the former clock.

Snow nodded. "Very much. Thank you so much, Your... Belle. We love it. Especially Dopey." Dopey nodded eagerly, then, despite being fascinated by the little baby boy, went back to Snow's side when she asked him to. "We simply couldn't believe it when the messenger arrived at our little cottage, explaining that you requested Doc's services. We're so honoured." She took a munch on her apple, then froze. "Oh, gosh! Sorry, how impolite of me!"

"It's fine," chuckled Belle. "I couldn't _stop_ eating with little Adam. Is this your first?"

At that, Snow _and_ the three dwarfs laughed. "Oh, heavens no," said the young lady. "Third."

"That's wonderful," Belle said. "And is the father with you today?"

"Yes," said Doc and Happy _simultaneously_ , while Dopey nodded. When the three then gave eachother stern glares, Belle raised a brow and looked back up at Snow... who was visibly flustered.

"Um, well, you see... " Now _she_ was stammering like the doctor. "We have a rather... unusual... that is, our living situation is... um... _oh_... " Snow's white cheeks went a deep shade of red.

Belle blinked. _Oh_ indeed. "I, er... think I... understand... so, the father could be... "

The blush deepened.

"The messenger said there were _eight_ of you in that cottage," interjected Cogsworth, his tone dripping with something approaching disgust. "Not counting the children."

Perhaps because she was now talking to an aide, but Snow went from embarrassment to indignation. Or at least as close as she could apparently get. "Yes, and the reason there are only four of us here is because the rest are back at the cottage caring for them. We're all very happy together, thank you very much."

"I'm sure Cogsworth wasn't trying to insult you!" Belle insisted, pausing to give the majordomo a warning glance. "And who am I to judge? I fell in love with... well... "

"OK, I think that's enough for now!" Cogsworth butted in. He began shooing Snow, Happy and Dopey out the room.

"You should really calm down, sir," said Snow as she passed through the doorway. "Have you tried whistling while... " The rest was lost when the door slammed shut.

When he turned back to the room, the majordomo saw the look of anger on Doc. "Um... sorry?"

Belle just held her head. "Oh _Cogsworth_... "

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on properties/characters and/or versions of, owned by Disney, as well as characters owned by other companies. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is partly a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3. **IMPORTANT:** There are some elements in this story some might find questionable or even bizarre. Some of them I do or do not necessarily agree with myself. Please just remember this is FICTION and FICTION ONLY._

 _4\. In conjunction with the above, there are some canon divergences her and there. So you could consider this abit of a "crackfic", if you wish._

* * *

PART 4

Everything was in order. No irregularities, no disturbances, no _violence_. Just one or two little misunderstandings here and there. So far, the 300,000-plus guests at this special occasion all conducted themselves marvellously. As had the security hired for the day.

Which meant the _head_ of that security was mightily proud of herself, and even moreso the officers under her charge.

It also meant Judy Hopps could allow herself a little break.

Temporarily leaving Officer Pennington in charge - it was doubtful anyone would challenge _her_ \- Judy headed towards a specific area of the grounds. This place was truly amazing: so different from Zootopia, it really was like something out of a fairy tale. Judy more than once found herself awed.

And the animals! The guests seemed almost completely a new species Judy never saw before. Hairless apes - who would have thought?

Judy's walk quickened into almost a, well, hop, as she sighted her destination. An area of the grounds reserved for recreation, specifically sports. It was actually one of the few places here which appeared modern. The castle was classic in everyway possible, even the residents - apart from their unusual species, of course. Everything looked straight from a children's book, with not a piece of electronic technology in sight.

Actually, that was not quite true. Judy remembered seeing an arcade machine being brought in, though it was clear pretty much _no one_ here had any clue what it was. Almost like it was foreign to them. Magical, even.

Judy pushed such thoughts aside as she fastened her pace once again. She was still in charge of crowd control today, so could not afford a long break. Ten minutes; fifteen at the most.

But when she saw the reason for her break, the ZPD star officer realised it might have to last _an hour._ After all, she had not seen her wife since they got here.

To Judy's surprise, Lola was not at the basketball court. Instead, the ginger bunny was having a tennis game against a vixen, who like so many others here was dressed in a storybook-like dress.

Unfortunately, Lola was not having a good game. As Judy reached the court, she heard the empire give the score: the vixen was winning by a mile. Lola was visibly disgruntled, despite clearly trying not to be, but once she noticed the uniformed cop, her face lit up. "Judy! Where have you been?"

Judy rolled her eyes as the couple embraced. "Er, maybe running a security detail, Lola? Remember? Y'know, the reason we're here? Does that ring any bells?"

Lola shrugged. "Oh, that's the reason? I must've forgot. It's not like you mentioned it every moment on our way here."

Judy scrunched her face the way her spouse actually found adorable. "It's important, Lola. I'm here to do a job. Besides, I didn't mention it 'every moment', because there's no such thing as a 'moment'." She crossed her arms confidently, satisfied at her verbal victory.

Lola gave a look Judy was _very_ familiar with. Her eyes lidded and voice husky, Lola leaned down closer to the smaller rabbit. "Don't give me that tone, Officer Hopps. You know it drives me crazy, and I might cause a _scene_." Judy, knowing what Lola meant, felt her lips go dry. "And that wouldn't be very proper, as apparently I'm not even supposed to be here."

That _was_ odd. Judy may have been in charge of security, but she was still counted as a guest, and thus granted a "plus-one". But for some reason, Lola had trouble getting past the palace gates. Almost everyone invited seemed completely different; even the hairless primates - or "Humans" as they were apparently called - who made up the vast populace, were widely divergent from eachother. But it was like Lola in particular was almost... an outsider. Not that the basketball star let it stop her as she practically forced herself through the gates, indeed almost causing a scene.

Judy was embarrassed at the time, all-but fearing she would have to arrest her own wife before they even got in. And that would not do at all. Not that they never used Judy's handcuffs, but...

 _OK_ , Judy stopped _that_ train of thought immediately. Stifling a blush, she turned to Lola's tennis opponent, who had been waiting patiently while the Hopps' reunited. "Ahem, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Lola chuckled, obviously noticing Judy's attempt at diversion. "Judy, this is Marian, niece of King Richard and heir to the throne of England." She turned to the vixen on the other side of the net. "Did I get that right?"

Her opponent nodded. "Perfectly. And you must be Lola's special friend. I must say she wasn't exaggerating with regards to your beauty. Are you captain of this kingdom's royal guard?"

Blushing at Marian's compliment - she would have to thank Lola later for the glowing description - the cop faltered. "Captain of the... ?" She turned to Lola, who simply gave a conspiratorial _just go with_ it look. Facing the vixen again, the grey bunny nodded cautiously. "Yes, yes I am."

"You've done a wonderful job," said Marian sincerely. "Today has been glorious." Judy was about to accept the second compliment, when a voice interrupted them.

"Come on girls, on with the game!" Sitting by the sidelines was a fox in green attire, drink in hand. Judy recognised him, as she remembered confiscating his arrows when she spied him during her rounds earlier in the day. In the past Judy would have thought it typical of foxes' innate potential to cause trouble, but those days were _long_ gone.

Rolling her eyes, Marian sighed. "Forgive my husband. He always enjoys seeing me play badminton... _sorry_ , what was this game? _Tennis_ , that's it. I even think he's got a bet on it, so perhaps we should continue. Even now, Robin gets quite difficult to cope with when money's involved." She turned to Lola. "Shall we?"

Lola nodded. Giving a quick peck on Judy's nose, she headed back to her spot on the court, while Marian resumed her own. "Cheer me on, baby!" hollered Lola.

As the minutes passed, however, it was clear the ginger bunny was way out of her league. She might be a star basketballer, but tennis had always been beyond her. Sighing as Marian's lead grew and grew, Judy instead mused on those watching. She was struck at how well the various animals were getting on. She even eavesdropped on a conversation between two of the Humans: apparently they were having a disagreement, with one of them insisting he saw two mice flying on an albatross earlier. Judy could see the problem with that - why did the mice not use a plane? She just hoped the disagreement did not esculate...

The ZPD officer was brought out of her thoughts by a loud smack, followed by an "Ow!" and ending with the sight of her beloved falling to the ground. Instantly Judy's draw dropped, and she dashed onto the court as fast as she could. Reaching the horizontal Lola, Judy went to her knees and tried to rouse her. "Lola? Lola, are you alright? Talk to me, honey!"

Then, to Judy's horror, she heard _laughter_. She looked up to see the green-garbed fox with almost tears in her eyes. "Oh my!" he yelled. "What a clutz!"

Judy instantly saw red, _almost_ wishing she still had her anti-fox spray. Then Marian appeared in her view, looking over the net down at them. Incredibly, _she_ found it funny too. "So... sorry, but... she was on serve, and threw the ball up... and she missed the swing and it hit her on the head." Marian actually had a hand to her muzzle, giggling. "You should have seen it. It _was_ a little humourous."

"Why the _hell_ would I find my wife being hurt _funny_?" snapped Judy, ready to arrest everyone in sight...

"Um, Judy?"

The grey bunny looked down... to see Lola with a lopsided smirk on her face. "Lighten up. This just proves I should stick to basketball." Her smirk became a full smile. "But if this is your reaction, maybe I should fall to the ground more often."

Before a stunned Judy could say anything in return, Lola gave a gentle tuck on her drooped ears, and their lips met in a deep kiss...

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on properties/characters and/or versions of, owned by Disney, as well as characters owned by other companies. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is partly a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3. **IMPORTANT:** There are some elements in this story some might find questionable or even bizarre. Some of them I do or do not necessarily agree with myself. Please just remember this is FICTION and FICTION ONLY._

 _4\. In conjunction with the above, there are some canon divergences her and there. So you could consider this abit of a "crackfic", if you wish._

* * *

PART 5

"So let me get this straight... you've been ordered to personally aid Sir Maurice in of all his experiments for the foreseeable future."

"Yes.

"Because you insulted the doctor that Lady Belle personally invited, as well as his family."

"I didn't technically... that is... kind of. Yes."

The valet laughed heartily, and would have thrown his arms in the air if not for the three trays of refreshments balanced on one. "Oh, Cogsworth - you are your own worst enemy!"

The majordomo huffed in annoyance. "It's not funny, Lumiere!"

"Oh, I think it is," said the former candlestick. "I cannot wait to see you trying to help the Mistress' father with whatever contraption he concocts next. It should be _quite_ a sight!"

"I said it's not funny!" Cogsworth began grinding his teeth. "I don't know the first thing about machines. _He_ doesn't know the first thing about machines! Everything he's built goes wrong. Remember the water-spraying monstrosity he came up with?"

"The flowers blossomed well," said Lumiere.

"Yes, at the expense of the castle's water supply!" shrieked Cogsworth. "No one except the Mistress bathed for the next month!"

Lumiere turned away, a wistful look in his eye. "Ah, just like old times... "

The majordomo glared at his best friend, then sagged his shoulders in defeat. His tone noticeably softened. "Still, I suppose it could be worse. When the Master found out, he wanted me to clean and dust every clock in the castle."

At that, Lumiere winced. "Ouch." That was just _cruel_.

"Fortunately the Mistress persuaded him to go with a different punishment," sighed Cogsworth. "So I guess I got off lucky. Besides, Maurice isn't _that_ bad. Maybe with my intellect he'll finally succeed at inventing something useful." Cogsworth was just trying to save face, of course: he, along with everyone else in the castle, got on wonderfully with Belle's father.

"You saw the Master?" Lumiere asked, changing the subject. "I've scarcely seen him at all today."

Cogsworth shrugged. "You know how he is with crowds and lots of people, Lumiere. He always shuts himself away, even now. But when he heard that, er, _someone_ upset Lady Belle, he called for my... er, I mean, _that someone's_ presence." He paused before continuing. "I hope all goes well at the unveiling."

"It _will_ , mon ami," stressed Lumiere. "Now why don't we discuss something more jovial, before returning to our duties."

"Maybe you should remember who _your_ duties are here to serve." A nod at the refreshments. "Those better not be for those two strays."

Lumiere frowned. "They weren't strays, they were adorable," he said, referring to the two dogs he found earlier in the day, wandering about outside the rear of the castle. "I merely gave them a plate of spaghetti and meatballs. I'm sure the Mistress would approve."

"She'd probably adopt them," muttered Cogsworth.

"You should do what Lady Belle suggested - or rather, _ordered_ \- and relax," offered the former candlestick. "Go have some fun. Try that - what was it called? - 'arcade'."

"You mean that box of spells?" Cogsworth actually snorted. "It's broken. According to one of those animal security guards, it has a 'glitch', whatever _that_ means. In fact, Maurice is working on it right now."

"What's wrong with it?"

The former clock shook his head. "They tried explaining it, but it was just gibberish, Lumiere. Pure drivel. Apparently it's a 'spin-off' of the proper game - a 'beat-em-up' they called it. And two of the 'playable characters'... _don't look at me like that_! I'm just repeating what they said! Anyway, no matter how much any of the guests tried, they couldn't get this 'Felix' and 'Calhoun' in a game. It was like the characters refused to be pitted against one another."

"It's just a game, Cogsworth," said the valet. "That box might be magic, but its playing pieces aren't alive and making decisions." He then remembered the castle residents' own history. "At least, it's unlikely they're alive."

"I know, I know." Cogsworth held the back of his neck. "Guess the day's just getting to me. And I'm still upset that I, er, upset Lady Belle."

"As you should be."

Cogsworth nodded ruefully. "Seeing her worried is _not_ something I like, Lumiere. Not one bit."

The valet put his free hand on his friend's shoulder. "Nor do any of us. But today is a big day for her and the Master. Once it's over and the world has seen little Adam, all will go back to normal."

"Normal?" Cogsworth blinked. "We have a _baby_ in the castle now, Lumiere. Things will never be normal again! Why, I bet the Master will order _me_ to change him! And the library... the Mistress will no doubt let him inside. We'll have to protect all the books... and whatabout the _armoury_? Why... "

Lumiere simply smiled as Cogsworth rambled on. The lives might not be the same from now on, but it was good to know some things would never change...

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on properties/characters and/or versions of, owned by Disney, as well as characters owned by other companies. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is partly a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3. **IMPORTANT:** There are some elements in this story some might find questionable or even bizarre. Some of them I do or do not necessarily agree with myself. Please just remember this is FICTION and FICTION ONLY._

 _4\. In conjunction with the above, there are some canon divergences her and there. So you could consider this abit of a "crackfic", if you wish._

 _5\. I like to think I've added some nice Easter eggs in this story, but I'll admit right now the two unnamed characters in this chapter aren't based on any existing Disney characters. If there are any they_ could _be, it's purely coincidental._

* * *

PART 6

"So, is this your first?"

The guard turned his head at the question. "Excuse me?"

The guard on the other side of the gates tilted his own crainium. "Royal heir unveiling. Is this your first?"

The first guard - clad in blue - resumed his prior facial direction. "No. I was at the presentation of Princess Melody."

The second guard, dressed in red, whistled. "No way! Did you see any mermaids?"

Giving an audible humph, the Blue Guard rolled his eyes. "Of course I did. The child's mother was one, after all. And her family were there, so it stands to reason that I saw a merperson or two."

"Awesome," gasped the Red Guard. "Still, this is pretty awesome too, eh? Have you seen all the different people here?"

"Not literally all of them, no."

Rolling his own eyes, the Red Guard groaned. "You know what I mean. There are all sorts here, isn't there?"

The Blue Guard relented, realising his companion was not going to stay quiet. "It's one of the most... colourful gatherings I've seen, yes. The hired help alone is quite diverse." He was referring to the Zootopian Police Department; though, in truth, he and the Red Guard were not local either. But the Prince and Princess of this castle wanted as much security personnel as possible, so many freelance knights and such answered the call. In fact, the royal guards and ZPD were on an alternating shift pattern.

"I know, right? Talking animals. Crazy."

"You haven't seen talking animals before?" asked the Blue Guard.

"Not up close, no," the Red Guard replied. "Heard of them, of course. And known people who know them. But never seen one myself. Pretty wild, I've got to say."

The Blue Guard smiled. "You must be relatively new. You'll get used to it, the more of these things you work. Even when the animals don't talk, some people seem to think they can understand them."

"That's weird."

"Like I said, you get used to it," shrugged the Blue Guard. "Some of them _do_ seem a little delusional, though. Like the Arabian princess and her pet tiger. She's _convinced_ it can understand her." After a pause for thought, he continued. "Whatever you do, though - never question it to their faces."

The Red Guard's eyes widened. "She set her tiger on you?!"

"No, this was another one." The Blue Guard chuckled as he remembered. "She got so mad she broke one of her glass shoes and threatened me with it." He leaned closer. "Now _that's_ crazy."

"Glass shoes?" snorted the Red Guard. "That's crazy enough."

The Blue Guard nodded in agreement. "My point is, you'll meet all sorts in this job. So just go with the flow."

"Fair enough." The Red Guard began rocking on his feet, like he was bored. "Any other famous heir unveilings you've been to?"

" _Are_ there others?"

A shrug. "Must be. Maybe from the kingdom outside the Moors - I forget the name - or Corona." The Red Guard suddenly stopped. "Oh, wait. Corona already had an heir... and it didn't end well."

The Blue Guard's eyes narrowed. "Wasn't that the place where... "

"Yeah, where the princess was kidnapped as a baby."

"Awful business, that... " mused the Blue Guard. "Was she ever found?"

"Sadly not," sighed the Red Guard. "There were rumours that a girl who would've been about her age turned up in the city with a local thief. They even said she had the hair - I'm sure you know about the hair." The Blue Guard simply nodded. "Anyway, even if it _was_ her, she was never seen after that. Again, ' _they_ ' say the witch who originally took her found her again."

The Blue Guard shook his head in sadness. "Did the thief have anything to do with it?"

Another sigh. "Doubtful. His body was found in the woods outside the city."

" _Yikes_ ," grimaced the Blue Guard.

"Yep. Just terrible." There were a few moments of quiet. " _Anyway_ ," the Red Guard eventually said, "can you think about anywhere else? Howabout the neighbouring kingdom? What's it called... Arendelle?"

The Blue Guard gave a knowing tut. "If the rumours I've heard about that place are true, I wouldn't expect a royal heir from Arendelle anytime soon."

"What do you mean?" frowned the Red Guard. "What rumours?"

The Blue Guard raised a brow. "Let's just say... the Queen and her sister are apparently _very_ clo... "

Suddenly, a wave of noise from the guests around them got the guards' attention. Everyone looked and pointed upwards. Descending from the clear blue sky was a winged creature. As it neared, it became apparent it was a person, black as night, with wings like a bird of prey.

To everyone's astonished gaze, the figure - a woman - landed surprisingly softly, wings curling around her body and hiding most of her form. But not her face. She was pale as a ghost, in stark contrast to her clothing. Cheekbones which could cut glass. And two long, curved horns atop her crown. She looked out over the area, narrowing her eyes as she surveyed the courtyard outside the main gates. It was like she was letting everyone know they were in the presence of a Fae.

Then, ever-so-softly, her wings unfolded, revealing a young woman huddled to her form. Clad in deep pink, the lady inspected something in her own arms, before looking up at the Fae with unquestionable adoration.

"Are you alright, beastie?" asked the pale-white flyer. "The landing wasn't too rough, was it?"

The young woman shook her head, returning her attention to her burden. A toddler. A toddler with tiny white horns and wings. "We're fine, Maleficent. Thank you." Raising her gaze once again, she leaned up for a kiss and, though clearly reticent due to their surroundings, the Fae acquiesced and tenderly met her adult passenger's lips briefly. The two - or rather, three - then made their way to the front gates, reaching the two guards.

"This is Queen Aurora of the Moors," Maleficent declared.

"Co-Queen," Aurora added, almost apologetically. "And not just the Moors - it's a twin kingdom also including... "

"That other place does not count, Aurora," interrupted the Fae. "We _live_ in the Moors. Anyway, Princess Belle and Prince whomever are expecting us. Let us through."

Aurora audibly groaned in embarrassment. "Please." The Queen ignored Maleficent's eye-roll at the pleasentry.

"Er, certainly," the Red Guard stammered. Both he and the Blue Guard hastily made passage for the new arrivals. Once the family past, the Red Guard lowered his voice. "I thought her skin was green?"

Meanwhile, Aurora humphed, even as the Fae wrapped a protective arm around her while they walked. "You really shouldn't be so rude, Maleficent. It's a bad example for Malor."

"Our son will grow up knowing who's important and who isn't, Aurora."

" _Everyone's_ important," huffed the Queen. "You can't just call the resident prince 'whomever'!"

"You're right. My mistake was including Princess Belle's name."

Aurora shook her head. "What _are_ you talking ab... ?"

"As _you_ are the only important one," Maleficent finished.

At that, Aurora's face went all gooey, while her wife and their child giggled...

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on properties/characters and/or versions of, owned by Disney, as well as characters owned by other companies. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is partly a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3. **IMPORTANT:** There are some elements in this story some might find questionable or even bizarre. Some of them I do or do not necessarily agree with myself. Please just remember this is FICTION and FICTION ONLY._

 _4\. In conjunction with the above, there are some canon divergences her and there. So you could consider this abit of a "crackfic", if you wish._

* * *

PART 7

Wendy wandered around looking for Peter. Once again, he and Tinker Bell flew off somewhere looking for fun. She just hoped they were not ignoring her earlier words and seeing the new prince prematurely. Wendy gathered the unveiling would be soon - there were certainly enough people here waiting - but still. It was true what she told her oh-so-young friends: this was a day for the resident royals, _not_ Neverland children.

Once more Wendy sighed in sadness. _Children_. That description was what her recent problems with her magical friends - in particular her boyfriend - were all about. They had all been friends for years, but now things were different... for her, at least.

Wendy and her siblings made numerous visits to Neverland since their initial meeting with Peter Pan, and always loved their adventures - when they were not being threatened with death, of course. Even back then, Wendy knew she was in love with Peter. Eventually he responded to her efforts for a more emotional commitment. Sometimes they even kissed. On the lips!

But as the years passed, it changed. Always mature for her age, as Wendy got older she began wanting more. Nothing _icky_ , but more... something. The problem was, Peter just stayed Peter. Fun, loyal, brave, strong - but still _just a boy_. Wendy was already halfway through her teens, while he was still an adolescent. Would _always_ be an adolescent. As time marched on, his behaviour began grating on her more and more. She still loved him dearly, but he was just so... _immature_.

Yes, she had changed, but he never did. And that was literal: it was not like Peter gradually became a jerk, it was just a case of the fun antics and attitude so endearing to Wendy as a preteen now just, well, annoyed her. She was growing up - heck, _had_ grown up, for all intents and purposes. And it broke her heart.

In a way, she knew it was unfair on her part: how could she expect Peter to understand? To him, life would always be one big adventure. But now Wendy's thoughts were turning to other things in life. And though she wished desperately Peter would and could be at her side - she still loved him, after all - she knew it was an impossibility. Staying in Neverland with him was also not feasible; both interms of physicality and maturity, it was already too late.

Obviously, maintaining their relationship as it was into the future would just be _obscene_. Wendy mentally vomited at the thought of being an adult and having a boyfriend who was... _no_ , that was just _revolting_.

Wendy knew the time was growing nearer and nearer. Soon - very soon - she would have to end things. At times she wondered if Peter would even care: it was, after all, clear he had little concept of romance. Even his attitude towards them being "boyfriend and girlfriend" was frivolous. Like a child's _would_ be. After all, anytime Wendy tried having serious talks or just quiet time alone with Peter, it never worked out. Tink was always not too far away, or Peter was bored and wanted to do something else. It was not like the boy did not care for her. Wendy knew that was an absurd idea. It just always boiled down to one simple fact:

She was growing up. And he never would.

Which meant very, _very_ soon, she had to make a tough decision. The hardest thing she would possibly ever do.

"How do you _wear_ this stuff?"

Wendy was brought out of her morose musings by the exclamation. She had wandered near a couple, with the woman fixing something with the man's smart suit and tie. "You think you're uncomfortable?" She sounded quite posh, Wendy thought. "I'd kill to not be wearing this type of dress anymore." Said dress was yellow and quite smart itself, topped off with a baeige hat. "Quit fidgeting, for heaven's sake."

The man frowned. "I don't _fidget_ , Jane. I simply can't understand why anyone would wear such restrictive clothing. Seriously, how can your father cope?"

"You know very well that Papa hasn't been to a fancy party in his life, let alone worn anything like this," Jane scoffed. "Now hold still." She let out a humph of frustration. "Maybe if your neck wasn't so thick you wouldn't be choking. Seriously, you face tigers, lions and crocodiles everyday, and you can't handle a bowtie."

The man cocked a brow. "It _does_ resemble a snake."

Jane narrowed her eyes. "Don't get smart, jungle boy. Or there'll be no 'call of the wild' when we get home." Like that, the man stopped his fidgeting.

Wendy struggled to stifle a giggle. Despite the bickering, it was clear it was done goodnaturedly, with an underlying level of understanding and connection. The sixteen-year-old spied a ring on the woman's finger too, so they were evidently married. Even if the ring did seem to be made of... was that _raw amber_?

Wendy barely caught Jane muttering, "At least you're speaking Human for the day", when her attention was again diverted, this time by someone bumping into and past her.

"Sorry," said the rapidly retreating form, and Wendy noticed it was actually Alice's girlfriend. She never did catch her name. And then, just like that, Alice herself arrived.

"Alice," Wendy said, touching the older girl's arm to get her to stop. "Is everything alright? Where is... er, your companion... going?"

Alice paused and glared at her. "I'm sorry, Wendy, but I can't stop. I have to go."

" _Go_? But the new prince will be presented any moment now."

Alice paused and glared at her. There was an almost _anger_ in her eyes - a far cry from the young girl Wendy and Peter first met. "You think I give a shit about some baby?"

Wendy gasped. " _Alice_! You can't say that!" Such language - Wendy nearly fainted!

"All I care about is my girlfriend," declared Alice. "Now if you'll excuse me." She made a move to leave, but again halted. Closing her eyes briefly, Alice turned back to her. "Look, I'm sorry. I just... have to go." With that, she left as quickly as she appeared.

Wendy just stared after her, dumbfounded. It seemed her and Peter's was not the only complicated relationship...

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on properties/characters and/or versions of, owned by Disney, as well as characters owned by other companies. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is partly a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3. **IMPORTANT:** There are some elements in this story some might find questionable or even bizarre. Some of them I do or do not necessarily agree with myself. Please just remember this is FICTION and FICTION ONLY._

 _4\. In conjunction with the above, there are some canon divergences her and there. So you could consider this abit of a "crackfic", if you wish._

* * *

PART 8

"It seems I was right in not giving the princess too much credit. Her time management is apalling."

Aurora rolled her eyes at her wife's vitriol. "Maleficent, she's under alot of pressure today... "

"She needs to prioritise, Aurora," the Fae said. "Belle and her hermit of a husband ask to see us in person, privately, yet when we arrive she barely has enough time to see us. We were not through opening pleasantries when we were absconded out." She narrowed her eyes. "She forgot herself, and who _we_ are. Why, I'd wager she was not even the one to make sure all the iron was removed from our vicinity."

"Stop it, Maleficent," groaned the Queen of two kingdoms. "We _were_ late." She truly loved her lifelong protector, and usually Aurora found Maleficent's domineering attitude _incredibly_ sexy, but the Fae was also not exactly lacking in ego. She mellowed since her True Love's kiss awakened Aurora from her cursed slumber - a curse the Fae herself gave her, but they were past that now - yet the Queen of the Moors would always be slightly full of herself. Not that Aurora complained usually. Maleficent's confidence was one of the many, many things she loved about her.

It was just, _well_ , the Fae had a history of causing... problems... at public gatherings.

"You're right. Perhaps I should blame Diaval, instead." Maleficent visibly shuddered, her wings bristling slightly. "He was the one causing us to be late, after all. I tell you, Aurora - we cannot leave him alone with Malor for five minutes. If he gets our son stuck in a gopher hill one more time, I'll turn him... "

"... into nothing," finished Aurora. "You promised me you'd never change him against his will again."

The Fae humphed. "A promise extracted from me in a moment of _dis_ traction. You certainly have a way with your mouth, beastie."

Aurora's face blushed immediately, and she turned to their son. Looking for a distraction herself, she raised the winged babe above her eyesight, looking up at him. "Your mother might've left her manners in the Moors today, Malor, but you were such a _good_ boy. Weren't you, huh? Who was Mommy's good boy?"

The little one squealed in delight, fluttering his tiny wings with enthusiasm. Aurora laughed joyously. There was nothing quite like seeing their son trying to fly, knowing one day he would soar the heavens just like his Fae mother. Who, taking in the sight, could not help a happy smile to cross her own pale, angular face.

"Oh, isn't he just the most precious thing?!"

Aurora and Maleficent looked up to see a Romani woman mesmerised by little Malor. Her hands were clasped together as she gazed at the Fae-Human hybrid. Malor often had that effect on beings - the creatures of the Moors were enthralled by him. After a beat, however, she seemed to sense the black-clad woman's quizical gaze, and her face dropped slightly. "Oh... forgive us, please. I didn't mean to be rude."

"It's fine, you weren't at all," Aurora insisted.

"I see that you are with child yourself," added Maleficent. Aurora almost blushed: her wife might have insulted the woman. The Queen obviously noticed the stranger's rather big stomach - the woman's loose gowns doing little to hide it - but it was rather presumpteous to assume she was pregnant. But then Aurora realised, being a Fae, Maleficent could probably sense such things.

"Yes," said the woman. "I'm sorry, but I just _love_ children. We can't wait for our own to join us."

Aurora tilted her head. "We?"

The woman looked over her shoulder and gave an audible humph. "Darling, please don't hide. You know how I hate it." Aurora and Maleficent - and Malor, intrigued himself - watched as slowly a figure emerged from behind the Romani lady. He appeared embarrassed and uncomfortable, dressed in a cloak with hood over his head. Even with that, however, Aurora and Maleficent saw his hunched back.

"I'm Esmeralda," declared the woman. "And this is... " she paused and grumbled again as she forcefully pulled her companion's hood down, revealing his deformed features. "And this," Esmeralda continued, almost defiantly, "is my husband."

"Quasimodo," he said bashfully.

Aurora smiled sweetly, as Maleficent put a hand to her breast and actually bowed. "We are honoured. I am Maleficent and this is Queen Aurora of the Moors."

"Co-Queen... " Auroria muttered. She wondered why her lover showed such respect - not that Aurora felt _disrespectful_ to the couple - as Maleficent rarely, if ever, gave anyone else such a courtesy.

Esmeralda and Quasimodo seemed surprised themselves, though that was probably - and sadly - understandable. People differing from the norm were often seen as cursed, or _worse_. It was a sorry world, sometimes. "Thank you," Quasimodo said softly. "Two in one day. I'm not used to such attention."

As the royal couple looked on, Esmeralda stroked her husband's cheek. "I told you, sweetheart. There's nothing to fear. I mean, just look at everyone around us. Everyone's different - and yet you still hide yourself. I really wish you wouldn't."

Aurora had to actively stifle an _awww_ , as she could see the obvious love the woman had for the shy soul. "Your wife is correct, Master Quasimodo," Maleficent said confidently. "Be proud of who and what you are. You should come to the Moors sometime - you would face no judgement there."

Just when Aurora thought her wife could not surprise her anymore, she says _that_. Marriage truly changed Maleficent - even if Aurora did think so herself.

"Thank you," repeated Quasimodo. "Forgive me. Despite what you see, I used to be alot worse around people."

"I can relate," said Maleficent. Now Aurora had to stifle a giggle. "Though, what did you mean by 'two in one day'?"

Esmeralda's smiled widened. "Earlier, after we'd visited Princess Belle and the new prince, a young woman came upto us. She practically _worshipped_ Quasi."

"Was she... ?" Aurora began.

"No, she was very beautiful," said Quasimodo. That was not exactly what Aurora meant, but she kept quiet. Quasimodo then blinked and looked at his wife. "Er, I mean... "

Esmeralda just chuckled. "It's true, she was. But the way she looked as Quasi... I was almost jealous, I must say. As was her own companion. Anyway, the young lady was enthralled by the fact that Quasi escaped imprisonment in a tower."

"I would never have done so without you, my goddess," said Quasimodo reverently. Esmeralda bit her lip with the most gooey expression Aurora ever saw - even Maleficent remained stoic most of the time, after all. Esmeralda then leant down and kissed her husband lovingly.

Of course, the Fae ruined the moment slightly. "So Lady Belle had time to see _some_ people... " Aurora just rolled her eyes once more...

TO BE CONTINUED


	9. Chapter 9

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on properties/characters and/or versions of, owned by Disney, as well as characters owned by other companies. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is partly a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3. **IMPORTANT:** There are some elements in this story some might find questionable or even bizarre. Some of them I do or do not necessarily agree with myself. Please just remember this is FICTION and FICTION ONLY._

 _4\. In conjunction with the above, there are some canon divergences her and there. So you could consider this abit of a "crackfic", if you wish._

* * *

PART 9

It was nearly time.

Belle looked out the window down at the castle grounds, at the thousands upon thousands of guests. When she issued an open invitation to one and all, she really had no idea _so_ many would turn up. That was a good sign... right?

Sighing, Belle wondered why she so anxious. Today had gone off without a hitch. She truly meant it when she complimented Lumiere and Cogsworth - and the entire castle staff - for their management and organising of the day. Apart from the majordomo's little... faux pas with the doctor and his family, everything about the day was perfect.

And the fact so many people took up her invitation and came to see the new baby prince _surely_ meant Belle was worrying over nothing. She knew very well how quickly rumours spread, even to the furthest of kingdoms. The... condition... of her son was surely no secret to anyone outside.

So why was she so _scared_? Belle conquered countless hurdles in her young life. The unwanted advances of an egotistical baffoon. A kidnapped father. Her _own_ imprisonment. And her fears of falling in love with a beast, even if he was a beast in body only.

But things were different now. The spell was broken. The final petal fell from the rose and the castle inhabitants were normal once more, and had been for years now. She and the Prince married, and together, reached out to their kingdom. That being the case, the Prince still spent most of his time indoors, but ten years of seclusion could not be cured with a simple kiss. Belle knew it would still be a long time before her husband was comfortable infront of outsiders - why, today alone, with him keeping within the confines of the castle was proof enough the Prince still had issues.

Not that Belle could blame him, of course. Many _were_ still uneasy around him. And Belle was certainly not helping today, keeping herself safe within the palace walls. She let certain visitors in, like the fabled Hunchback of Notre Dame and his beloved, the Dwarf doctor of course, and even Queen Aurora and the feared Maleficent of the Moors. True, those final visitors could not stay for long, which Belle felt guilty for... but she needed sometime alone, knowing the moment of her precious son's unveiling was creeping ever closer.

And besides, it was not like Belle let those particular visitors in for _their_ sake. No, she requested their presence for her own benefit: to quell her fears. Knowing what each couple went through - Quasimodo with his struggle to gain acceptance; Aurora and Maleficent creating a true hybrid, one Belle knew was already completely accepted by the two kingdoms Aurora presided over. And eventhough Belle was unaware of the doctor's - or "Doc"'s - personal situation, it was clear he too enjoyed a stable, if undeniably unusual, homelife.

Belle tried helping the lovely Esmeralda, too. It was clear the mother-to-be had her own fears, no doubt wishing advice and counsel. After all, little Adam was himself a...

Letting out another sigh, Belle knew she had to get ahold of herself. Indeed, she should be better than this. Seeing how Aurora and Maleficent adored their son; the way Snow White saw nothing amiss with such an _odd_ living situation; the obvious, pure love and acceptance between Quasimodo and Esmeralda... reminded Belle she too possessed all that strength. The strength to love someone regardless of appearance, to be _proud_ of the product of that love, no matter how it might be received.

She was still scared, yes. Any mother would be. But Belle needed to be strong, if not for herself, then for her son. And if worst came to worst, she would protect him by any means necessary. With the entire castle behind her - not to mention a husband who could get rather... beastly.

"Belle."

She turned at the soft use of her name. The voice belying such a fearsome body. But it was not fearsome anymore. Not to her. Belle smiled as he fully entered the room, wearing the same blue tailcoat and matching clothing as when they had their first dance. Naturally, Belle herself was in her - and his - favourite yellow ballgown. "It's time," he said.

Belle walked upto her beloved and their held eachother. "Done procrastinating, I assume?" She smirked slightly.

"I'm sorry I've not been around," he responded, almost sheepishly. "I still... feel uneasy around people. And I had alot of thinking to do."

"Me too," she said. "I know it's not exactly the best time to have second thoughts, but... "

"I know all too well," he said. He raised a hand and stroked her face tenderly. "It's not too late. Do you wish to call it off? They don't _need_ to see Adam... "

A sudden resolve filled Belle. Just looking into her husband's eyes, seeing her worries reflecting back at her. He had suffered too much. Hidden away too long. _No more_. "Yes they _do_ ," Belle said defiantly. "They need to see him, to see that we're not ashamed of him. Because after the people I've met today, I know we have _nothing_ to be ashamed of. Nothing to hide. I told you long ago that the curse meant nothing to me. I have no shame in giving my heart to you... and nor should you."

He gave a toothy grin. "Darling, I've never regretted for a day giving my heart to you. My only fear was how people would treat you and our son."

"Then let's not be afraid anymore," breathed Belle. "Let's go out there and show everyone how proud we are. Let me show everyone how proud I am to call you my husband. And let _us_ show everyone how proud _we_ are of our son." With that, she took one his hands in hers...

And stroked his fur.

The spell was not broken completely... because Belle saw past it.

The rest was a blur. The announcement by the two large, upright and high-voiced mice to the thousands below. Their arrival on the balcony, little Adam cradled in her arms. And _finally_ , the turn of those arms to show the lightly maned, single-fanged and tailed baby to the masses. Their precious son.

What was _not_ a blur, however, was the reaction. Belle's heart soared as they were met with a deafening roar, thousands and thousands of cheering people, all voicing their joy at the new prince. Waving heartily, Belle shared a look with Beast, who smiled happily back at her. At that moment, the Princess' fears evaporated.

Belle would never judge her own worth - let alone her husband or son's - on public acceptance. She loved them, and they her, no matter what. But the fact little Adam evidently had nothing to fear, that _they_ as a family had nothing to be scared of... ?

It felt better than Belle could describe...

TO BE CONCLUDED


	10. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

 _1\. This is a fan fiction based on properties/characters and/or versions of, owned by Disney, as well as characters owned by other companies. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEM. This is just for fun._

 _2\. This is partly a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

 _3. **IMPORTANT:** There are some elements in this story some might find questionable or even bizarre. Some of them I do or do not necessarily agree with myself. Please just remember this is FICTION and FICTION ONLY._

 _4\. In conjunction with the above, there are some canon divergences her and there. So you could consider this abit of a "crackfic", if you wish._

* * *

PART 10

The big door opened with a creek which reverberated through the royal stables. She really should not be here. But hey, it would not be the first time she went somewhere she was not meant to be. At least it was not a rabbit hole.

Alice frowned when she saw the horses; their presence would make her task harder. But they would not stop her. "Elizabeth?" she whispered as loud as she dared.

"Over here... " came the eventual reply. It was noticeably weak.

Alice made her way to the rear of the stables... and found her girlfriend petting one of the stallions. She neared cautiously. "What're you doing here?"

Elizabeth looked at her. "I... "

Sighing, Alice reached her and shook her head. "You know I don't like it when I can't see you. I always think... " She fell silent, unable to finish.

The Victorian-clad girl slumped her shoulders. "I know, Alice. I'm sorry. I just... "

"It's alright, honey," said Alice. "But you also know that you don't have to hide from me. I'm not afraid of you. I love you."

Elizabeth reached out and stroked Alice's cheek. Every movement seemed hard for her. "I love you too. I just... had to take a rest. Today's been very taxing for me."

"Then why did you do it?" Alice breathed, instinctively leaning into her darling's hand. "I know you've been in pain all day. You should know by now that you can't hide anything from me." It broke Alice's heart to see her beloved in obvious stress; she was always amazed at Elizabeth's powers, but _everyone_ had limits. "We could've just met Quasimodo on his own."

Elizabeth smiled ruefully. "I just wanted... " She suddenly stopped, and let out an involuntary groan. She held her head as she doubled over, moving her other hand from Alice's cheek to shoulder for support. It was unsuccessful, as her legs gave way and she slowly lowered to her knees. Alice was with her the whole time, following her descent until they were kneeling together in the hay.

Alice felt her eyes watering. Then Elizabeth finally looked back up at her, and the obvious agony in her face released Alice's tears.

"... I just wanted to see all my favourites in one place."

Alice was truly amazed at what her girlfriend accomplished. To bring together so many people, from so many places, from so many... "Elizabeth, please... " But then Alice noticed something, and let out a choke. "Oh no... "

Frowning, the Victorian-clad young woman put a finger to her nose, and felt the blood. "Alice... I think I have to go now."

Desperation suddenly engulfed Alice. "Take me with you! Please!"

Elizabeth painfully shook her head. "I can't. It's... it's OK, Alice. You'll go back... back to London... everyone here will go back home. And those from different time periods... I don't... I don't think they'll even remember today. It'll be like a dream they can't quite remember... "

Alice's jaw dropped. "Are you saying I'll _forget you_?! _No_!" Her heart was as close to breaking as it had ever been.

Putting her hand back to the cheek, Elizabeth gave Alice a smile which, even pained, was full of love. "Oh no, darling. Just _today_. No one will remember today... except me. But it comes at... a price. Bringing so many people from so many different places... times and realities... altering some of their memories to... line-up... " - the pain was getting worse, Alice could tell - "... I think I might've... overreached myself... "

Alice was now openly sobbing. No matter how many times Elizabeth left her, it never got easier. And that was not even considering the effect it had on her conception of reality. Her heart being crushed at every separation was more than enough. "Please... please take me with you... " Alice's voice was little more than a whimper.

Now Elizabeth shook her head more vehemently. "No... no, Columbia's a nightmare. I can't... can't take you there. Can't risk you... you... you're safe in London. Where I can come to you... "

Suddenly, the nearby horse began snorting and lightly thrashing, almost like it could sense something...

"This is it, Alice," Elizabeth said with surprising clarity. She grasped her girlfriend's face in her hands, looking her dead in the eyes. It was as if the Victorian-clad woman got a sudden last burst of energy. "I have to go now. But I'll come back to you. I'll _always_ come back to you." They then kissed passionately, neither wanting to let the other go... the pain even more acute knowing they had to.

When their lips parted, Alice only heard Elizabeth's husked voice, as she could never bring herself to see with her own eyes her beloved leave her. "I love you _so much_."

And then, instinctively, Alice knew...

Elizabeth was gone.

Opening her eyes, all Alice saw directly infront of her was the stable wall.

She cried, alone once again, for a long time...

THE END


End file.
